She's Got Me Twisted
by aspensine
Summary: Bethyl AU - Daryl sleeps around a lot, he uses Merle's cabin on a secluded lake to get away from the rest of the world until he meets Beth, his new neighbor. Great.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck," Daryl mumbled under his breath, "I can't do this shit anymore." He sat up in his bed, looking over to the red headed girl sleeping next to him. They both reeked of booze. He stumbled off his bed that was laid on the floor and found his way to the bathroom sink, splashing cold water on his face. He looked around and finally decided he'd just vacate his own house for a bit. Let the girl figure it out herself.

With his crossbow on his back, open carrying his firearm, and a hidden knife against his jeans he loaded into his pickup truck and made his way to the part of the woods he liked to hunt in. Where he knew best, where nobody else could find him. It was a secluded area with his brothers cabin set up on a small lake. Luckily, Merle had given him keys to get in prior to going to prison for armed robbery. He'd be there for a while. A few years at least. Until then, this would be Daryl's get away.

When he got there he immediately went to the back porch. The scenery from there was his favorite, just lake and woods and bliss. He was caught off hairs when across the lake, another cabin was being put up. Rage filled him, he didn't want to share shit. Never liked the thought of it. He noticed two men walking around the cabin, assuming they were the builders he decided he was going to go give them a piece of his mind. He threw his stuff on the counter and as his hand touched the front door knob, a small knock was on the front door.

"Hi, I'm Beth! I hope you don't mind, but I brought over some homemade cookies! I'll be your new neighbor as soon as my daddy and brother in law build my cabin!" He was stunned. This little blonde girl stood in front of him, her eyes bright and she was bouncing with happiness. She had blonde hair and reminded him of a porcelain doll. She was gorgeous and he was so distraught between his lust for this girl next door and his anger for her ruining his view.

Lust was going to win this one. Lust and alcohol, like it always did. He'd just invite her in for a few drinks and she'd end up a regret the next morning. He had too much sex, with too many girls who didn't matter. And while this Beth girl would be a regret as well, it would be one he never could have imagined.

 ***I know this is really short and kind of all over the place, but I haven't written anything in years and while I have a lot of ideas for where this story will go; any constructive criticism is definitely welcomed! Hope you all enjoy..***


	2. Chapter 2

5 girls had been in his apartment so far this week. 5 girls and yet he couldn't get that pretty little blonde that stole his view out of his mind. He'd never constantly thought about anyone, especially not a girl he'd never slept with. He didn't know what was going to happen as he packed a few items for a weekend at the cabin, but he had to get to know this new girl. Her cabin was probably finished by now, at least he hoped it was so maybe he could invite her over.

Beth was unpacking boxes in her new place, yet she felt like she wasn't making a dent in all of the stuff she decided to bring. She had wanted to try a minimalist approach but as she looked around at all of the boxes left, she just laughed at the idea. Minimalist her ass. She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a mug out of the cabinet, started a pot of hot water, and made herself a cup of tea. Finally making her way to her back porch, she took a seat in her rocking chair and took in the view of the lake and woods around her. It was so quiet and she absolutely adored it. It was the perfect place to build a cabin.

She noticed a truck pulling in across the lake to the cabin that was there. Must be the man she had taken cookies to before her house had been completed. He was endearing, very well built, and for some reason; very dreamy. She couldn't imagine ever dating a man like Daryl Dixon, but he had yet to leave her mind since they met. She watched him walk from his truck to his cabin, unloading his things, then making his way to his own back porch and she noticed him wave her over.

His cabin was about to be occupied; not by his family, but by him and another female. A gorgeous one at that. He had never brought anyone here, it was his getaway. Why was he allowing himself to share it with a girl he just wanted to hit and quit? He didn't know what the hell he was doing as he opened the door and welcomed her in. It was a small place, probably a lot smaller than hers. Only had a few pieces of furniture. Merle never needed much, and Daryl didn't either but also didn't want to mess with the feel of the place for when his brother got out.

"So, how are you, Daryl?" Beth perked up, trying to start a conversation, "N'bad." He grumbled under his breath. "You?" He asked, not knowing how to keep a conversation. No girls ever wanted to talk to him, they just wanted to be in his bed - and he was okay with that. What he wasn't okay with was the fact he invited a girl over here to just talk and get to know before trying to bone. "Do you want a drink?" He turned from the fridge to ask, "What do you have?" still smiling, "Beer," Daryl sighed "or water." He assumed she'd say beer like all the others, so grabbed two when she spoke up again saying water was fine.

Throwing the beer back in the fridge that he had pulled out for her, he popped his can open and took a sip before pouring her a cup of tap water. "So, do you live here? I don't see you here a lot..." Beth was starting to feel uncomfortable, he was avoiding conversation and she was feeling uneasy yet secure at the same time. He was strong by the look of it, and didn't seem capable of hurting anyone, but people always surprised her. "No, it's my brothers place, well was - before he left" he mumbled the last words, for some reason not wanting to be embarrassed of his brother. "I come up here to getaway from my life. I live about an hour outside' here." Beth nodded and took another sip of water, "Well, I see why you come up here. It's beautiful. The lake..." Daryl shot her a look, cutting her off, "Yeah, that view was ruined when you put up your cabin." He snarled, instantly regretting his choice of words and tone of voice.

Beth was taken back when she invited Daryl over for dinner. He had been rude to her and made her feel bad about her lot placement, but it was too late to do anything now. She sighed and realized how many boxes she still had, throwing them all in the spare bedroom for the day. She planned to make her favorite vegetarian lasagna, but realized that Daryl probably ate meat. He had hunting gear at his cabin, so it was silly of her to think otherwise, but she had been a vegetarian so long that she had forgotten other people weren't. Oh well, he's just going to have to deal with it. He probably wouldn't stay long anyway, he seemed distant from socialization, but Beth felt some kind of weird connection between the two of them. Which was weird considering she knew barely anything about this man. She didn't even know his age or anything about his background, yet she was comfortable around him.


	3. UPDATE:

Hey, guys. I've decided to completely redo this story - but I'll be leaving this one up for a bit longer just so I can pull a few ideas along the way and so everyone that was enjoying the story will know where to go for the actual story line and longer, better chapters. I figured with how many damn Bethyl stories I read, it really shouldn't be that hard to write, but I've never been terribly creative so for now this is the only story I'm going to stick to and maybe later I'll go back to writing Your Heart Was Never Supposed To Be My Home, because I love that story line as well - but more people seem to like Bethyl fluff than anything bad ever happening to sweet little Beth.


End file.
